Forbidden Love
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: After being forced into an arranged marriage with a woman he does ot love, Guan Dai, son of Guan Yu, finds love and comfort with his servant, Cai Linshi, who he carries out a forbidden love affair with...will they be discovered well i wont tell.OCxOC RnR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: k well I'm back, and I came up with this idea recently and figured I'd make it into a fic so…ENJOY!

Guan Dai sat in his room, listening to his fiancé berate him. Hell, the only reason he was still with her was for his family name, for neither of his two brothers had produced an heir yet.

"How can you even carry the Guan family name? You lazy asshole!" Xi Lin said as she moved in closer to Dai who sat on his unmade bed, looking out the window.

"When I heard your name, I was hoping to I was marrying a strong, intelligent man like your father. But you? You're nothing like him," she says as she pushes Dai off the bed and lies down in his place.

"And-"

"Oh my god! Shut the hell up you annoying, selfish bitch!" Dai yelled in frustration, causing the young girl to look at him in shock.

Just then, Dai's servant girl, Cai Linshi, walked in the room. "GET OUT!" Xi Lin screamed; causing the girl to stumble back and run off, followed by Xi Lin who went in the opposite direction, towards her room.

An hour later, Guan Yu walks into his son's room and sits on the bed next to him.

"Father…why must I marry her" Dai asks in a calm tone.

Guan Yu sighs "I know you don't like her, but you let her push you around" he says as he places a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will not fight back, for I am not master Zhang Fei" Dai says with a smirk on his face.

When Yu hears this he laughs slightly "Zhang Fei would have killed her by now, but here's the deal…you must marry her and produce an heir, and then you can divorce her and send her away" Yu says to his son.

"..Fine" he says as he stands "pardon me father, but I must leave to train with Zhao Yun" Dai say as he grabs his spear and exits the room.

Dai enters the training grounds to see his friend, Zhao Yun, charging at him.

Guan Dai quickly spun to his right, shielding himself against Zhao Yun's attack with the Wrath of Heaven and whipping the Gold Moon Dragon around to attack him in his weakened state. He narrowly escaped having his gut split open.

Yun wiped a bit of sweat off his brow and looked at Dai. Where the hell had he learned how to use a pair of swords like that? He ran at him, it wasn't a surprise that he didn't have Dai subdued already. Zhao Yun faked a blow to the right and struck out at his left leg, trying to juggle him. Instead Dai met him with the swords and used it to lock up his spear. With a twist of his weapons, Dai pinned his spear to the ground and high kicked him in the head, dropping him to his knees.

"Looks like I win this round, my friend" Dai says with a smirk on his face as he helps Yun up before turning and leaving.

After a few hours of doing pretty much nothing but sitting in his room, Dai finally laid down in bed and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep

A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter, my friends, but I need to take a break from typing…ill try to get another update in tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the absence I just couldn't come up with any ideas for any of my fics…well enjoy.

The next morning Dai awoke peacefully for a change. As he rose from his bed he looked around his room and stretched before yawning.

His eyes shot to the door as it opened and Cai Linshi walked in.

"Pardon me, my lord, I did not mean to wake you" she says, sneaking a glance at Dai's well sculpted body but quickly bows her head when she realized she was blushing.

"Your fine, Linshi…I was already awake" he says as he gets out of bed and puts on a robe that Linshi had placed at the foot of his bed and put his light armor over the robe "I must go to council…leave the bed the way it is" he says with a smirk before exiting the room.

Dai enters the council room and sits next to his father before the Liu Bei enters.

"After some private consideration, I have decided to send lord Guan Yu to defend Jing…Guan Ping and Guan Suo are to accompany him…" Bei says before dismissing the council.

Guan Yu walks behind his youngest son "Dai…stay behind and keep Zhang Fei in check" he says with a smile.

Dai bows and smirks before returning to his room.

Dai enters his cleaned room and looks at Cai Linshi who just entered his bedroom to finish cleaning.

"My lord" she says bowing to Dai.

"Rise, no need to hide a beautiful face" Dai says, causing her to blush and hide her face again.

Dai smiles and lightly pulls her face up to look at her "M-my lord I-" she says before his lips capture hers.

The kiss awakens a hidden flame inside Linshi who pushes Dai onto the bed before getting on top of him "…I'm yours…my lord" she says seductively as she removes his robe and exposes his body to her.

Hours later Dai awakens holding his new lover in his arms "…this is our little secret" he whispers in her ear after she awakens and kisses him lightly.

"…of course…we don't need your bitch of a fiancé finding out." She says with a smirk as she exits the bed and redresses, kissing him one last time before leaving.

"…life is good…" Dai says to himself as he falls asleep again, his newfound love for his servant on his mind.

A/N: And so the steamy affair begins…don't worry they won't get caught…yet.


End file.
